


Christmas Miracle

by tigragrece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I'm not english native and this was corrected by Grammarly
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Past Harry/Ginny
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not english native and this was corrected by Grammarly

Severus was surprised to see Harry as a professor at Hogwart and that he looked lonely.  
They are not enemies now, they have become a little friend.  
And Severus was stupid to think of Harry all the time, he had feelings for him that he has missed one of his potions and now his room has to be rebuilt.

So Minerva have said "You could stay with Harry and maybe this time you can finally tell what you think"

Minerva knew so well the feelings he had for Harry, she was trying her best and all method so they could be together.  
But all the time Severus thought he would be unrequired since maybe Harry could be with someone else, but he was wrong.

When he enters the room of Harry, he was surprised to see him in pajama and with one book.

"Oh I thought maybe tonight you would have been out since it's soon Christmas," said Severus

"No I'm resting here, I will leave maybe only for Christmas at the house of Ron and Hermione"

Then Severus knew he should shut his mouth but instead he have said "You don't join other Weasley ?"

"Oh you didn't knew or read the prophet. I'm not longer with Ginny because she was manipulative and really mean, she wasn't really in love with her. And she has kinda outed me out at the journal"

Severus thought he have heard wrong but he did hear that Harry was maybe gay or bisexual and maybe free, that would explain why Minerva wanted so much that Severus could be with Harry.

"I'm sorry about what happen..."

"You don't have to worry or care or whatever. I'm good alone here, resting, have some calm day and think about other things," said Harry pensive

What Harry was thinking that he was in love with Severus and that it's will become complicated because his feelings are too obvious for him. He really wanted to be with him so hard.

During the night Severus was awake because he heard Harry having one nightmare so he has been near Harry and say "You are okay everything is finished, you are now professor, you are with me" and he has taken him in his arms.

Harry was crying then calmed down and say "Thank you Severus and I'm sorry I still have a nightmare from before"

Severus was ready to go back in the bed but Harry took his hand and say "Could you stay ?"

And Damn Severus couldn't resist and say "okay" then he doesn't know if his instinct but he kissed his forehead.

The next morning he thought it's was awkward but Harry was smiling at him, like if everything was okay.

"If you don't want to be alone for Christmas you can come with me," said Harry

"Will they will be okay ?"

"of course" and Harry was blushing because Ron and Hermione knew how Harry feels for Severus and they have both said that if he wanted to bring him it's was okay.

Then later out of sudden Severus wanted to ask more stuff to Harry "How come you have been Auror ?"

"Because I thought it's wasn't was I wanted really, everyone thought it's was the best for me but what I enjoyed more was the class of Defense, so when we were rebuilding the castle I have asked Minevra about the place. And now I'm happy, the only thing I miss is... "

Then Severus have hugged him and say" I'm glad you are here and that you do something you love. I'm sorry about the past but I need to tell you something, I really care about you and I love you, if I had the issue in my room it's because I was thinking about you and what we would do if we were together and I have missed the stuff... "

Harry was laughing and then he kissed Severus" Oh Master Potions have made a mess because of me"

"Don't tease me"

"It's funny and I like to see you laugh too" and he kisses him again

Then they were going to the bed and then Harry say "I love you too"

The day of Christmas Severus was with Harry at Ron and Hermione and when they were back at Hogwart Minerva was very happy for them.


End file.
